


A Hint of Spice

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian the cook, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Food, Mistaken Identity, Modern AU, Trust, spy/michelin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: There was once a post of how secretive Michelin reviewers have to be and it created ideas of what if a spy thought the reviewer was a fellow spy. That's where this fic came from along with a lovely prompt from Mere (riderunlove) for Jyn and Cassian saving each other.





	A Hint of Spice

His lamb had an unexpected sharpness to it and he took a drink of water before taking another bite. This time, he was able to pinpoint that tang from preserved lemons as a slightly breathless woman with striking green eyes that were scanning for details sat down at his table. “I’m sorry that I kept you waiting. My meeting ran long.” 

He widened his eyes at her and considered what to say, he didn’t want to draw attention to himself and she seemed in need of help. It would be a good way to test the restaurant’s service as well. “Your text must not have gone through.”

The head server followed after her with a confused look on his face and Cassian smiled at him. “Another glass for the wine and another menu, please. It turns out my friend was able to join me.” 

His certainty seemed to be enough though he could see the doubt until the woman spoke up. “We’ve been missing each other and my plans suddenly changed, but now I’m here.”

She sat down and seemed to relax but had taken the seat with her back facing the wall. The waiter returned promptly, good sign with another glass and a menu. While the waiter poured her wine, Cassian said. “I’m having the lamb special. The fish is in season.”

Her green eyes were on him as she scanned the menu, smiling slightly and he felt awkward. How long had it been since he’d been out to eat and not working? He couldn’t remember and since he was touring, he couldn’t ask anyone along.

“Then I’ll have the fish and try some of your lamb, you seem to like it.” Then she gave the waiter a dazzling smile and he nodded and went off. Cassian turned his plate to her. Was she afraid of the food? 

“Its delicious, there’s preserved lemon in it but I think they have too much onion in them. The wine’s nice too, a light Rhone.” This kind of conversation he could do, he could talk about food and she didn’t have to say anything if she didn’t want to.

******

Jyn took a cautious bite of the lamb before allowing herself a moment to enjoy the flavor. He wasn’t what she’d expected but he’d known the pass phrase. Her contacts weren’t usually so hospitable but they were meeting in a tourist heavy area. The lamb was delicious and everything seemed safe for now, so she had a sip of wine. Every few moments his brow would wrinkle as he considered her as if wanting to ask something but he didn’t. Instead he talked about the food, the sort of light conversation that fit in this restaurant. It clearly wasn’t secure enough for anything more in depth.

The waiter returned with her fish and he nodded to the waiter with a slight frown as her fish with some kind of nut coating was set down. After the waiter had left and before she ate, he said quietly. “They sent a different waiter. They’re known for giving you one person who knows all of your preferences.” 

Jyn glanced over at the waiter, who had served her, a young woman who seemed to fit in with the others. All these waiters could give lessons to some of her colleagues on how to pass unnoticed. Still this restaurant was chosen as a meeting place because it wasn’t affliated with anyone, while still being close to the target. He leaned over her dish, examining it with the careful eye that he seemed to give to everything, she should get his name or something to call him. Saw hadn’t told her anything more than the passcode and someone from one of the North American agencies would be meeting her. 

“Is something wrong?” Jyn kept her voice low to match his as she leaned closer, they were meant to be a couple after all.

“Dukkah shouldn’t be that color or smell like that. I don’t understand this.” He started to search for the waiter from earlier. 

She knew what was going on, someone had recognized her which meant this wasn’t as safe a place as it could be. This wasn’t a time to call attention to the fact that they suspected anything was wrong. Their waitress wasn’t in the room anymore, that wasn’t surprising, its what Jyn would have done. Plant something, wait out of sight until you know the target’s been hit and then leave. She put her hand on his arm and leaned in once more, whatever cologne he used smelled spicy as he turned to her. The attention he gave her made her forget what she was going to say for a moment. His eyes were so warm and concerned for her, still she had to say. “Don’t, they’ll be suspicious.” 

“No, I know how to take care of it. Can you look like you’re feeling sick?” He had an idea and Jyn wanted to know what it was. She nodded and shifted how she was sitting to seem weaker and sipped at her glass of water. Then she watched him stand up and go directly to the Maitre’d and have an intense but sotto voce conversation. The original waiter took up her plate with an apology as her date, her partner for tonight sat back down and nodded at the Maitre’d. 

Then in quick succession, the remains of his dinner were whisked away and a gorgeous chocolate dessert was brought to the table along with two sipping glasses of fine brandy. He took a bite of the dessert first and a drink before giving her a nod. She smiled and enjoyed the pleasure of having someone else take care of everything. It didn’t happen often but clearly he knew how to use restaurants.

*******

Cassian tried not to watch her too much, but the way her eyes lit up with every bite of the dessert; a surprisingly complex chocolate cake was enchanting. The service had been impressive, the way that the Maitre’d had discreetly taken away the dish. He only wished that he knew what had happened to the waitress who served them.

“Thank you.” Her voice pulled him from his thoughts and he smiled back. “I wouldn’t have thought of that.”

“They were quicker than I thought they would be. This is delicious. I think there’s a baklava filling mixture in the icing, that’s giving it the crunch.” He should say something more but he’d never known what to say on dates the few times he’d gone on them. Not that this was a date exactly, he didn’t know what it was. 

She was hiding too, from people who clearly meant her harm. If his knowledge of how restaurants should run would keep her safe and well fed, then he would do what he could. She used her finger to get the last bit of icing on the plate and he stared he knew was too long as she licked her finger. He sat back to find see if he could find their waiter, pay and then she could get somewhere safe. Whatever was happening here was unexpected but he didn’t even know her name. Again the waiter was quick and Cassian paid and watched as she found one piece of icing that she’d missing on the plate. She leaned over, licking the last drop of chocolate from her lips and said. “Ready to go?”

He nodded and stood up, offering her his hand, she easily moved beside him as if they were a couple with a past and a future walking together. Outside the restaurant, the feel of the street had changed from the early evening bustle to the neighborhood quiet. She kept her arm looped with his but he saw how she was noting everything around them.

“Where should we go?” He asked in a light voice.

“Where you’re staying. My place isn’t in a good state.” She must have done this before, a conversation in a conversation. The ones he’d done were always to do with food, critiquing and paying attention without ever letting on that he worked for Michelin.

His hotel wasn’t too far from the restaurant, not too fancy or too basic, but close to the dining district and what he needed to review. As they walked by a darker alley, suddenly there was someone beside him and his companion was fighting. Cassian tried to make sense of what was happening but with the streetlights and how fast they moved, it was hard to see. Though suddenly their attacker was presenting a back to him and he punched where he knew kidneys to be. His companion did something fast with her hands and smiled up at him, this smile was realer than the one from inside, fierce and bright like a pop of jalapeno on the tongue. She turned the face of their attacker to show their mysterious waitress.

“Quick thinking. Who trained you?” She asked as she rifled the pockets and Cassian stood to block anyone’s view of her. 

“Guillermo in Mexico City.” Without him, Cassian would have never thought he could be a part of the world of food. Andre and Helene had taught him how to disappear into the role Michelin needed of him, but he still remembered when he’d had to fade into the background until the right time.

“Don’t know him but then not knowing’s our business.” This time her smile was sad and he knew they needed to get to the truth, but not out here. It wasn’t safe but he wasn’t a fighter like her, he just knew food and how restaurants should run. Her world was far more dangerous, but he thought it might be lonely too.

As they reached his hotel, he moved towards a private alcove that he liked for how he could observe people. She frowned as he tugged her in but followed. “I need to tell you something. I’m not who you think I am.”

“What do you mean?” Her hand rested on her hip, ready for whatever he might say. He hated seeing her afraid of him but he had to tell her the truth.

“I’m not in the same business you are. I’m a restaurant reviewer.” It sounded so boring when he said it and she frowned then shifted back, her face stilling.

“No, you’re not. You knew the passcode and that something was wrong. Don’t lie to me.” Her voice was tight with anger and fear.

“I am. I work for a select guide that wants us to hide and you were in trouble. I could help.” It didn’t seem like enough of an answer and he scratched at his beard.

She met his eyes, searching for something that would answer her questions. “I should get back in touch with my people.” 

“Yes,” He pulled his wallet out and took out one of the cards he rarely used, she needed to know he would keep her secrets safe. Then handed it to her. She read the card carefully before making it disappear. For a moment, he thought he saw her smile as she stood up.

Then she turned around and kisssed him on the lips, he kissed her back before she broke away. Now he knew she was smiling and she said, “Thank you, Cassian.” 

Before he could say anything else, she moved into the crowd and was gone. He touched his lips before standing up to go to his room. He wondered if he’d ever meet her again.


End file.
